Polvo Cósmico
by anoniblast25
Summary: Porque simplemente, al recordar la danza de los astros acaparando su total atención durante las noches más sublimes, Zarkon se siente como el genuino polvo cósmico impregnado en sus dedos. {ONE SHOT} Creado para el concurso de VLD Latinoamérica. -2do GANADOR2017.


HOLA, mi nombre es Anoni y estoy publicando a las doce de la madrugada: vaya, qué nuevas.

Esto lo hice para un concurso que organizó la página de facebook _Voltron Legendary Defender Latinoamérica_. Honestamente, no espero ganar porque creo que ésta entrada tiene muchos fallos y no quedé tan conforme porque no es nada de lo que tenía planeado hacer en un principio (mi idea original abarcaba a Haggar y Coran baboseando por el Castillo de Leones durante sus años jóvenes; aquí tuve que censurar ya que el fic debe ser apto para todas las edades y no podía poner nada explícito), pero supongo que está bien.

Creo que es necesario decir que escribí esto porque mi hijo legítimo (Zarkon, no es nada nuevo en mí gustar de villanos y ustedes lo saben) no tiene fanfics en español, así que aquí traje mi aportación al lado Galra, pero hispano.

En fin, espero le agrade a alguien. Tardé dos días en hacerlo, si hay algún error, háganmelo saber. Acepto opiniones de todo y comentarios. Gracias por pasarse a leer.

 _Por favor no vean mis demás trabajos, son un asco._

* * *

 **Polvo Cósmico  
** por anoniblast25

Oscuro, vacío, bruno, frío; helado como siempre lo había sentido. Cuán raro y hermoso era estar mirándole con los propios ojos maravillados, pudiendo sentir el cosquilleo de la brisa recorrer el cuerpo entero ante las fascinantes noches justo después de llegar de alguna misión en que con su armadura paladín, se enfocaba con simpleza en escuchar los sonidos de los cristales musicales que recolectaba de Balmera. Amaba quedarse en el más alto de los balcones del Palacio en un principio siendo el todo negro, buscando con los orbes cerrados para impregnarse a la tranquilidad que le nacía justo en el pecho, un diminuto momento para solamente existir. Apreciando la calma rodeándole, apaciguando el suplicio en el que vivía, observando cada uno de los astros que bailaban bajo su atención en pleno silencio, concediéndole así un genuino espectáculo del cual Zarkon habría de acordarse todo el tiempo que le fuese posible cuando los años pasaban. Porque siempre se había sentido como el polvo cósmico pegado en la punta de sus dedos: tan lustroso, tan reluciente, como si tuviese al vasto cosmos en la palma de la mano.

Era como si hubiese caído en un amor a primera vista con el universo, porque pese a su inmensa y radiante belleza, también era paz.

A saber cuándo lo pensó, tal vez durante la ceremonia de coronación en que Alfor dio inicio a su cortés discurso del porqué sus naciones debían estar unidas, empezando uno de los más prósperos años de Altea; o quizá la noche en la que se le dirigió Zarkon a él, contando con las garras el número de veces que había pospuesto tal conversación, encontrándolo con los brazos ocupados en un bulto, que bien recuerda, descrito como la hija legítima de la luna y las estrellas sobre el manto alteano. Todavía las memorias de una adolorida pero alegre Fala que acariciaba con la mano los cabellos de su primogénita le revolvían el estómago, todavía las memorias de Alfor llegando con la noticia a la recámara más cercana —aquella en la que Haggar y Coran descansaban tras un arduo día— le daba inquietud. Nunca supo cuándo lo pensó con exactitud, pero por allí había nacido el pensamiento, por allí había dado origen a algo que en él hizo una abertura de desgracia asfixiante, molestosa e irritante. Pues esa plática, justo esa en la que Alfor se percató de los ideales que Zarkon creía buenos para el entonces, fue considerada la peor que pudieron haber tenido ambos líderes de dos civilizaciones viviendo en una falsa armonía.

No era novedoso el que Galras y Alteanos tuviesen disputas a lo largo de la existencia en un reino compartido que buscaba el propósito de la felicidad; curiosa sería la forma en que se describiese el como seres de ambos mundos habitaban en plena calma, y de igual manera, existiesen diversos problemas acerca de la convivencia que se suponía que debían tener; _que si un alteano tiene más derecho que un galra, que si un alteano golpea o denigra a un galra, que si un galra se comporta como un animal frente a un alteano;_ era una impotencia tan grande la que se sentía, que con el coraje por efecto al escarnio tan crudo que en ocasiones solía Zarkon presenciar frente a su propia vista, únicamente podía callar.

La burla tan inmoral sólo por el hecho de que su raza se considerase menor a la de los demás paladines y miembros de la Corte Real, le golpeteaba en lo más recóndito de la consciencia; tanto así que, durante uno de los más gloriosos festines preparados por la servidumbre en el Palacio, con invitados especiales a montón que hablaban cosas ineptas sobre su legítimo y orgulloso linaje, Alfor intentó calmarlo para que la velada no terminara en un desastre total.

" _No puede considerársele bueno a que alguien, como un_ Galra _, sea líder del arma más poderosa en el Universo, Alfor."_

" _Yo confío en él."_

" _Confías mal."_

Fuese aquella entonces la primera de tantas veces en que no sólo a Zarkon le llegaron comentarios de repudio y odio, sino también a sus acompañantes, a su esposa —por amarlo, por quedarse junto a él cuando nadie más lo hizo—, a su hijo. Envidia, celos, miedo y un gran disgusto se juntaron, y la gente a su alrededor vivió con el temor de que la muerte los persiguiera sólo porque se hallaban frente a quien, después de muchas peleas y experiencia en el campo de batalla, miraba a los demás con un semblante que mostraba su verdadera naturaleza; el horror en sus marcados gestos y cicatrices que lo describían como a alguien difícil de controlar. Porque esa vez (y allí estaba de nuevo el ansioso ideal de querer más poder, que bien pudo haber nacido del discurso de Alfor o del parto de Fala), encontrarse a la pequeña hija de las estrellas en medio de los pasillos del Castillo de Leones con nada más y nada menos que una canasta de preciosas flores, podía ser lo que le diera la oportunidad de cambiar, de dar otra oportunidad a aquellos que trataron de hundirlo en su propia codicia y lo hicieron de lado cuando más apoyo necesitaba al perderse en sus rotos pensamientos que le hacían caer en un abismo más oscuro que un hoyo negro; porque verla parada enseguida de la más hermosa de las fuentes de _nunvill_ —la figura de una sirena de hermosa cara parecida a una _ninfa_ —, le daba una pizca de esperanza para que el mundo fuese algo mejor.

—Le agradas —habría dicho Alfor en un caluroso día durante la hora del té, con sus dedos manipulando una de las pantallas de comandos—. Busca demostrarte el cariño, respeto y el afecto que te tiene porque eres familia. Nuestra familia.

Extraño que en algún momento hasta pensó que se lo decían con el corazón. Harto, engañado, con el sonido de los huesos rotos surcándole al igual que el olor a sangre en las fosas nasales; sin duda alguna recordando la voz de Alfor prometiéndole por las estrellas y lunas ante la caleta de Altea que, pasara lo que pasara, estaría allí para él. Porque justo allí y así se encuentra, con el viento helado pegándole en el ensangrentado rostro, pudiendo apenas mirar con indiferencia al derrocado Rey quien, después de todo, afirma que entre todas sus marionetas sin voluntad, la elegante oscuridad de Zarkon brilla.

A saber cuándo lo pensó, entonces; pero la idea de desaparecer al auténtico Rey de Altea para proclamar el poder que merecía desde un principio, le hace sentir como el polvo cósmico pegado en la suela de su zapato: tan opaco, tan lúgubre, como si hubiese pisoteado al vasto cosmos en un solo paso.


End file.
